


第二十一年

by Brightstars9



Category: nyanwage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 姐妹 - Freeform, 年上年下, 有机菜可食用, 骨科预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightstars9/pseuds/Brightstars9
Summary: 我们的吉祥物然的一个脑洞，跟本人和我们的欧皇紗重一起完善的设定
Relationships: Kashiwagi Yuki/Kojima Haruna, かしわぎ ゆき/こじま はるな, 柏木由纪/小嶋阳菜





	1. 同居养猫

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我们的然写的，本人是代发  
> 骨科预警不喜勿入，冷圈产粮不易  
> 设定是三个人完成.  
> 极度ooc  
> 德国骨科用过的都说好  
> 文笔差别喷，你喷我我就骂你（虽然骂不过）  
> 请勿上升正主  
> 圈子人少  
> 看得开心就好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骨科预警冷圈产粮不容易请勿上升正主

小嶋看到柏木躺在沙发上看书想也没想就扑了上去，被扑的柏木就没那么好受了“唔，很痛欸，陽菜。”虽然在抱怨却很熟练地把小嶋圈在自己的怀里，小嶋嫌位置不好还往里面挪了挪。

“姐，买只猫嘛。你忙的时候它可以陪我，你忙起来都不理人的，我都快无聊的发霉了。”小嶋蹭着柏木的脸像只非常喜欢自己主人的猫一样。“好不好嘛，我保证不让它出我房门，求求你啦。”小嶋见柏木眼神中有犹豫但还是有戏的样子就努力了一下。

“哎~好，我们养，家里没人的时候要让它在房里乖乖的，我一人在家的时候更要把它关房里，知道了嘛。”柏木轻抚小嶋的头发眼神很认真，柏木最怕动物了。小的时候很喜欢动物可动物们都不接近自己，但动物们却很喜欢小嶋，爸妈都说这样也挺好。

“耶~姐最好了！我这就去查查资料，mua！“小嶋得到了柏木的答案请了柏木一口就跑回自己房里，结果太激动还踩了柏木肚子一脚。

“嗷，小嶋陽菜，你就这样对你姐姐啊。疼死了“柏木忍着痛拿了手边的iPad开始找关于养猫该注意哪些该买哪些物品，至于自己”好妹妹“那句我去查资料是不可行的，估计查到一半就去玩游戏了。

柏木第一次见到小嶋是三岁的时候自己学会说话不久，刚才产房抱出来的小嶋特别特别小只，那时候小嶋还没现在闹腾但更现在一样可爱，不，是比现在更可爱。

爸爸拉着柏木的小手去婴儿房的路上跟柏木说“你要好好守护你妹妹哦，当然妹妹也会守护你，你是姐姐也可以为了妹妹吃醋但不能记恨妹妹哦，如果之后爸爸妈妈有什么冤枉你的让你感到不舒服的举动要告诉我们好吗。还有哦妹妹叫小嶋陽菜，妹妹跟妈妈姓，姐姐跟爸爸姓刚好。“

柏木看着在婴儿房的小嶋突然心里暖暖的，就像是电视里水冰月那样有了无限的勇气去保护她在意的人一样。柏木对爸爸笑出了自己这辈子最开心的笑容“嗯！我会好好好好地守护好妹妹的，我也要好好守护爸爸妈妈。”爸爸听到这话笑出了声抱着柏木往妈妈的病房走去。当小嶋开口叫出的称呼不是爸爸也不是妈妈而是姐姐的时候，柏木心都快化了心想我一定要好好保护她宠她把自己所有的都给她。

回想起这些柏木轻笑一下，当初知道小嶋之后那么调皮就不答应爸妈了，后悔，十分后悔。柏木看了看自己住的地方，这房子爷爷说是当作嫁妆给买的，谁知道自己非要出来闯荡就把钥匙给自己了。小嶋一开始没跟柏木一起住，是与爸妈住在老家大宅子里的，柏木刚搬到这里第二个月的有一个晚上，柏木听到有门铃声，开门就被一个大大的熊抱，熟悉的气味声音，让柏木安心了起来。第二天与小嶋相谈才知道她自己溜了出来，小嶋说姐姐不在家不好玩，就出来了。这么荒唐的理由也只有小嶋说得出，柏木打了电话跟爸妈说小嶋在自己这，谁知爸妈似乎知道小嶋在柏木这里，顺口又说了一句：那就让她住你那吧，正好，我们夫妻两出去旅游。就这样柏木与小嶋开始了第二十一年的同居。

与小嶋同居二十一年的第一天从买猫开始，天知道，不，小嶋也知道柏木怕动物的事情。

柏木站在宠物店门口很慎重地考虑该不该进去的问题，还没思考完就被小嶋拉进去了。

（回到两分钟前）小嶋见柏木站在宠物店门口已经有5分钟了，里面的店员都快把她们当要饭的，虽然看着不像吧但这样的感觉很奇怪。接下来就是刚刚所说的那样小嶋算是架着柏木进了宠物店。

柏木一脸我害怕我还没有想好我为什么在这的表情站在宠物柜面前，柏木虽然不怕柜子里的猫啦，但谁能告诉我为什么旁边有只法斗啊，欲哭无泪。

在柏木与法斗思想斗争的时候小嶋已经看上柜子里的猫了，小嶋看了看贴在柜子下角的标签好像是苏格兰折耳猫。这是猫看起来好小只两三个月的样子，问了店员价格在4-5千左右。小嶋拉了下柏木的衣角谁知柏木突然尖叫了一下把小嶋吓得够呛。

“姐，你也不必吧，就一只猫把你吓成这样。”小嶋揉了揉自己受伤的耳朵/

“法斗……它看上去好凶，一直盯着我。”柏木略带哭腔看着小嶋，小嶋一看旁边还有只法斗，并不像柏木说的可怕还挺可爱的看上去有点呆。只不过让柏木呆在这肯定不能跟她说猫的事便拉着她往休息区坐下。

“姐，我找到我想要的猫猫了。但价格并不美好。”

“买……..等等多少我计算一下。”

小嶋给柏木比了个五，柏木看到价格虽然愣了一下但还在接受范围，自己少喝1个月的咖啡加上多拍两组照片应该能补上这个价。柏木揉了揉小嶋的头“买，必要物品和猫不超过一万块你姐还付得起的，但条件还是有的就是我们两不能喝1个月咖啡这是次要的，猫带回去要好好照顾她，它是生命不能把它但玩具，知道了吗”

小嶋听完眼睛都放光了，小嶋一直都知道姐姐对她很好自己知道的道理几乎是从姐姐这听到的“好，我一定像对待姐姐一样对待它。“

柏木听到差点没笑出声，柏木让小嶋带路去看猫。猫被抱出来的时候就扑向了柏木，柏木就僵住了。“噗，看来它很喜欢姐姐哦。“小嶋看到小猫喜欢柏木心里也放心了不少，”那姐姐跟小猫呆一会哦，我去付钱还有拿猫砂选猫粮再拿小家伙的证书，拜拜，好好相处哦。“

就这样柏木与这只小猫相处了整整一小时，柏木也习惯了不少但鼻子痒痒的因为不严重柏木就无视了。  
回家的路上小猫是小嶋抱着的，但这俩十分同步地看着柏木开车，小猫也不闹也不吵。柏木在刚刚那一个小时的相处中发现这只猫与小嶋挺像的，有点皮但在自己忙的时候不闹，这个发现是在自己突然来了一个工作电话的时候，自己把电话接起来小猫就很乖坐下看着她。 

”阳菜，想好给它取什么名字了吗？“  
”姐姐，我们叫她毛虫好不好？”

“噗，用我们两以前弄丢的毛绒熊的名字不好吧。”

“不啊，你想取这个名字是不是毛绒熊就回到我们两身边了。”

“好，就叫毛虫。”

与阳菜同居的第二十一年我们有了第一只猫。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骨科预警告请勿上升正主

回到家的两人把猫安顿好开始了做饭之旅，其实小嶋对柏木的厨艺并不自信，原因小时爸妈出门小嶋吵着要吃东西柏木没办法就只能去厨房给她煮东西，结果柏木差点把厨房给烧了，小嶋也只能饿着肚子等爸妈回来。从此之后爸妈就禁止柏木进厨房。

柏木见小嶋一脸你是不是又要把厨房炸了的表情便于她解释“我一边上大学一边去法餐店里打工，我不是上大学的时候没回过家嘛这个也是原因之一。”

“欸~我以为你去勾搭哪家小哥哥了，原来是去学做饭了啊。”小嶋帮着柏木打下手，突然被柏木打了一下手。“干嘛啊，我帮你忙你还嫌弃，哼！我去跟毛虫玩了，坏死了。”小嶋跑去跟躺在沙发上的毛虫酱玩了。

柏木看着被小嶋毁的差不多的蔬菜无声叹了口气“还是这么没有理由的生气胡闹。”

过了一会，小嶋便看见柏木端着菜和饭出来了闻起来倒挺香，“闻着不错不知道吃着怎么样。”

“不好吃你可以不吃。”柏木吃了两口菜感觉还行，小嶋见柏木吃了便小口吃了一口。“好吃，变得会做饭了嘛，至少嫁出去是不成问题了。”

“吃完记得洗碗，在家的话我煮饭你洗碗，没有问题吧。还有你姐我现在还不想结婚也不想有男朋友，事业都还没起色就去考虑这些。你上大学也认真一点，谈恋爱我不反对毕竟追你的人都快绕我们家一圈了，但看人要准。”柏木说完就去楼下完成自己还有没画完的设计图留小嶋一人再楼上。

小嶋洗着碗心想：哎，看来这木头还没发现啊。果然急不得啊，妈妈是看出来自己喜欢姐姐了，找自己谈话也不是一次两次了，这次逃出家无非是被妈妈说烦了一脑热就逃出来。哎~小嶋整理完厨房的卫生就抱着毛虫去找楼下在忙的柏木，小嶋见柏木忙的连自己下楼都不知道，毛虫看见柏木想挣开小嶋，小嶋低声对它说不能打扰姐姐，它好像听得懂一般就乖乖地趴在自己身上，小嶋坐在沙发等柏木结束自己的工作，等得有点久就睡着了。

柏木工作结束就看见小嶋和猫躺在沙发上，柏木把猫战战兢兢地送回了窝里。柏木看着小嶋有一丝无奈，都告诉她了自己工作的时候不用等自己。柏木把小嶋公主抱起准备回自己房间，小嶋似乎知道是柏木抱她一样往怀抱里蹭了一下像小猫一样。  
柏木把小嶋送回自己房里盖上被子，准备去洗漱一番，隐隐约约听到“由纪你这个大木头”但柏木也没有在意，自己妹妹这么说自己也不是一次两次了，至少现在是这样想的。

早晨

小嶋醒的比柏木早一点，小嶋看见柏木躺在自己身边盯着她的脸似乎想到了什么开始发呆直到柏木醒来。  
“早安，姐姐。”  
“早，要吃什么吗，今天你开学吃点东西比较好。”  
“不了，我去学校买就好，姐姐不是工作还没完成嘛，送我到学校就好，我去洗漱了。”小嶋趁柏木没反应过来亲了一下额头就去洗漱了，留下一脸懵的柏木在床上。

柏木见小嶋又像小时一样的行为轻笑了一下，毕竟小嶋从高中开始就不这么做了，似乎回到了以前自己还在家里的时候。

吃完早餐柏木送小嶋去学校，路上小嶋一直在汇报自己要去报什么社团今天要去干嘛之类的，柏木都认为小嶋还是初中的时候，那时小嶋也跟柏木说谁谁谁追她被她拒绝了，今天干了什么，老师夸奖她之类的事。

把小嶋送到学校刚下车就看见小嶋被一群小男生给围住，柏木也习以为常了毕竟自己妹妹的颜值心里还是有点数的，只是小嶋虽然笑的很温和但给柏木的感觉有点疏远不是很开心的样子。

“姐，我先去报道了，开车要小心。拜拜!”

“好，有什么给我打电话知道嘛。“

”我又不是小孩子了，放心吧，“

“那我走了。”

小嶋见柏木走了之后，很随意地勾上身边有点小帅的男生，其实小嶋也不知道自己为什么要勾着他，可能就是有点生气吧，自己姐姐见到这么多男孩子围着她一点保护的动作都没有。

（现在开始是柏木的视角）

柏木跟小嶋道别之后并没有立即回家而是去了一家健身房，从家里搬出之后为了自己的健康着想就在离家不远的健身房办了张卡，当然柏木也不是没有私心健身教练长得还不错，自己在健身时也能养养眼。

“今天怎么心不在焉的？”

“我妹妹来跟我一起住了，今天刚开学可能还有点不适应吧。”

“原来柏木小姐是个妹控啊。”

“别取笑我了，可能接下来一周我不会来健身了，有工作要赶。”

“哎~行吧，我改一改你的健身计划吧，毕竟大忙人。等会一起吃个饭我送你回去。”

“行，辛苦了。”

柏木也不是没有看出自己的健身教练想追她，只是自己又不会怎么拒绝别人就显得有些被动，但自己也想谈恋爱也就这样了。（现实中这就是渣女，不要信，教练没有名字他不配谢谢！）

柏木与他吃完晚饭，他送柏木回家。柏木见到了不应该在这个时间出现的小嶋。

“嗯~姐姐原来跟男朋友吃饭啊，难怪连我电话都不接，哎~这就是重色轻妹吧。”

柏木突然不知慌什么连解释都说不出，脑子还没反应过来就被旁边的人抢了话语权。

“你就是柏木小姐的妹妹吧，你好。”

小嶋越过他勾着柏木的胳膊半拖半拉地把柏木拉回家里，等柏木回过神来自己已经在家了，准备跟小嶋说今天不是这样地时候，小嶋跟自己说了声晚安就回自己房间了顺手还把猫也抱走了。

柏木揉了下自己地已经开始跳青筋地额头准备去小嶋房间门口问问她为什么会在家，为什么不在学校的问题，结果自己妹妹非常有性格并没有理她，柏木也只能回自己房间洗漱然后明天再问这件事。


End file.
